


The Fall of the Magicians

by Jilly1504



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly1504/pseuds/Jilly1504
Summary: When two lovers fall into the Underground together, they realize it's far more dangerous than anything they'd faced before (In which you'll never know, as their backstory relates to a non-fanfic) in the human world. When they fall into the Underfell world, will Dani and Leia be able to survive killer goat mothers, oddly nice golden flower children, murderous skeletons, and fish with spears?





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Both the OCs were part of my own personal novel, but I'll be sure to explain their powers in the chapter. Also, a brief backstory on both OCs
> 
> Dani - Agender, pansexual, lost her best friend Mia and her Mom  
> Leia - Female, bisexual, lost her little brother  
> Those are very brief summaries. There's more to it, but it'll be explained later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

I look up to the sky as me and my best friend, and giant crush, Leia, fall into the ground. After some brief exploration of the mountain after hearing the legends, we were dumb and tripped. Well, it was a nice life, although short. After seeing so much death, I didn't mind passing myself. I would finally be at peace. Sadly, this hellhole had another plan. As we plummet down to the bottom, we land with a thud. "Damn. That hurt," Leia comments. "No shit, Sherlock. We just fell down a mountain," I respond. I sit up, leaning against the edge of the cavern. Seems we landed on some golden flowers. Leia sits next to me. "Do you think the others will...?" I question, more to myself than to my companion. She shakes her head, "They won't. They're smarter than that." We'd came to the site of the mountain with a few friends, but none are dumb enough to come looking for us. "How come we're still here?" I ask. "Dunno. Magic, I guess," Leia replies. I'm done with magic. All of our friends have


	2. The Death Trap of the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~  
> I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying this. I wanted to write something like this long ago, but not with these characters. Once I made this characters, and after falling in love with them, I wanted to write more outside of my own novel I've written with them. I hope you enjoy this story! I don't know how long this'll be, but I do want to get about ten chapters minimum. Sorry for the first chapter being so short, it was really late when I wrote it and I wanted to publish it to AO3 right away. I'll try to make the coming chapters longer.
> 
> ~Jillian (The author of this fanfiction)

The strange goat lady leaves the room after her speech. I look at Leia, "What even happened?" I sigh, my head is pounding from both the fall and the overload of information. "If I recall correctly, that was one of the rulers of the Underground. I believe the most recent one, as it was shown in some pictures from history books," Leia explains. For once, I'm happy she knows all these useless facts. "So, did it ever say anything about their strength," I ask, sitting. "I believe the rulers were all boss monsters, some of the more powerful monsters," She states. I sigh again, the sound reverberating across the cavern. Flowey pops back up fearfully, "I-is she gone?" He stutters out. I nod. "C-can I come w-with you guys? I know my way around here, I-I might be useful," He stutters. "Of course," Leia says. "O-okay, I'll follow you guys. O-once she's g-gone, I'll stay up and not under the ground," He says. "Okay, I guess we should go," I say. Leia nods. "Let's be off, then," I say, my voice feigning happiness I wish I had. We go through the door, heading to either our safety or our demise.

 

When we walk through, Toriel isn't anywhere to be found. "Lying bitch," Leia mutters under her breath. I shrug, "Probably just went ahead." Flowey pops up, "Oh, good, she isn't h-here," He says fearfully. "How do you plan on getting around?" I ask the small flower. "I-I dunno, actually. C-can I at-tach myself t-to your arm? S-so I can get around f-faster?" He asks. Leia nods, extending her arm. Flowey wraps his roots around her arm. We climb up the stairs, into a door. Half the stairs are missing, and we have to jump over the missing ones. "Careful!" Flowey shouts as Leia nearly misses her step and falls. "Beneath those a-are s-spikes," He warns. I nod, landing onto the landing leading to the door. Once Leia makes it up, we go through together. We reach a room, with six buttons on the floor and a switch. I glance at Leia, this place is a death trap! "Flowey, do you know what buttons we press?" I ask to the small, quivering flower. He nods quickly, "H-here, I'll u-use m-magic to s-show y-ou where to go," He stutters out. White pellets, or seeds, appear and float over where we have to step. "D-don't step anywhere other than where t-the pellets a-are. S-spikes w-will ap-pear a-and k-kill y-you," Flowey warns. "I got it," Leia says, stepping up to the buttons. She steps on each one delicately, lightly on her feet as if at any moment she'd press the wrong one. Once she presses them all, she pulls the lever by the door, and it opens loudly. "Let's continue," She says. We walk though the door. There's a long hallway, green vines growing down the sides of the walls, and dark red switches on the walls. There's three in total. "Let's figure out how to solve this," I say, cracking my knuckles and neck. 

We walk around the whole hallway, looking for hidden traps. After finding a few worn rocks out of place, nothing much is dangerous besides the tall spikes blocking our way. After Leia and I meet up back in the center of the hall, we have no idea what we're supposed to press. "I don't know what to do," I sigh out. "Flowey, do you have any ideas?" Leia asks the golden plant on her arm. "I-I m-might k-know what t-to do! I-I b-believe s-she o-once left markings o-on t-the wall. M-maybe i-if we c-can find a-any clue of t-the m-markings, w-we can p-pass t-the room!" Flowey stutters out nervously and slowly. "I-I don't know this room well. U-usually she g-gets mad i-if I follow t-the humans around," He explains. I nod, walking around the area of the switches. The dark rocks show nothing, and I hover my hand above it, not touching it at all. "I wonder..." I muse to myself. "Stand back, Leia," I announce to my partner, looking around the other two switches. I stand back, picking up a small pebble on the ground. I throw it, and once again attempt to use my magic to make it go towards the switch perfectly. I close my eyes, focusing on moving the wind. Nothing happens. I hear the rock miss, and I look up. Missed by about three inches. I groan loudly, throwing it again. "Dani, what are you doing?" Leia inquires. "Trying to make the switch work without touching it. If it is dangerous, then we wont get hurt. If it isn't, we may open the path," I explain to her. I take the pebble, and walk back to the other side of the hall. I toss the stone again, hitting the switch. It makes a 'click' sound, and the ground rumbles for a moment. "Yeah! It works!" I say cheerfully. Leia high-fives me, "Good job, Dani," She says. I hold her hand for a moment longer, then go to get the pebble again. "Why didn't I think of that?" Flowey says quietly. "Let's try again on the next one," I say, walking over to the wall with two switches. I go to the leftmost one, and toss the rock. Miss. Try again. Miss. I try once more, and hit it. It clicks, but an electric shock comes off it, spikes coming out of the walls. Since the hallway is so small, the spikes nearly hit us. "Okay. Let's not try that one," Leia commentates, moving over to the next one. "Let me try," She says. I hand her a new pebble, too afraid to get the old one, in fear of the spikes being weight-based, so when I step near it I die. Leia throws the pebble hard, hitting the switch with ease. "Showoff," I scoff playfully. She laughs as it clicks, moving the spikes blocking our way down. "G-good j-job guys! L-lets go!" Flowey says encouragingly. We walk along, and I jump quickly over the spot where the spikes were. Onto the next room.

The next room is small, with a training dummy sitting in the corner. "What's the point of that?" I ask. "I-I d-dunno. J-just d-don't t-touch it," Flowey warns. I nod and we go around it, careful not to touch anything. The next room we enter has an odd, lighter colored pattern on the floor. Thick vines cover the stone walls. "This doesn't seem too bad," I comment optimistically. Leia nods in agreement as we continue on the room. After turning a corner, spikes cover the floor, too far to jump. A dusty stone tablet is on the wall, so dusty and overan by vines I can't decipher it. All I can see is an odd rune, similar to the one I saw on the goat lady's dress. Leia groans loudly, it echoing off the walls. "How are we gonna solve this?" She complains. She sits down, rubbing at her ankles. "Wanna take a break? Or wanna try to figure this out?" I ask. "Let's take a small break," She answers. Flowey unties himself from her arm, digging back into the ground. I dig through my backpack, looking for my phone. I dig it out, and check the time. "We've been down here for hours," I observe. I recall us falling around five last night, after our early dinner. It's nearly nine now. "Lemme see," Leia says, taking the phone. "No service down here," She comments. "Wasn't expecting any," I respond, "Considering we're literally under a mountain right now." Leia laughs softly. "I wonder where Toriel went," I ponder. "I-I t-think s-she p-probably went t-to her home. At the end of the Ruins. It's the way out of the Ruins," Flowey explains. I nod in response. We sit in silence for a while, until I feel Leia's head fall onto my shoulder as she snores softly. She fell asleep. I guess we're taking a break here. I eventually fall asleep as well.

I awake to the feeling of my SOUL being taken out. I instantly jump up, as does Leia. I look over to her SOUL, a gleaming purple color. A small frog, with a dark red and black colors, stands in front of us. The world is monotone besides our SOULS. I blink twice, what? I look down, seeing four options floating barley above the ground. I mouth them to myself, "Fight, Act, Items, Spare." I glance quickly to Leia. "What do we do?" I mouth to her. She nods her head towards 'Spare'. I nod and she presses it. "Please, let us spare you! We don't have to fight," She attempts to convince the frog. It shakes his head, responding with a deep, "Ribbit." It begins to attack, sending small flies at us quickly. We dodge them, our SOULS following our movement, staying directly in front of us. Once the attack is over, I press Act. Three options appear, in a translucent white. "Check, Compliment, and Insult." I click 'compliment," and the frog blushes deeply, with another, "Ribbit." We have to dodge another set of attacks, of larger flies that move much faster. I attempt to jump over one, and it hits my foot, searing it in pain. I yelp in pain, and then mouth to Leia, "Try sparing it!" She nods, pressing the Spare button, now glowing yellow. She presses it, and the frog hops away. I sigh, rubbing my foot. "Dani! Are you okay?" She asks, running over to me. I nod, "I should be." We sit, and still don't try to solve the puzzle. Flowey shows back up, "Oh my g-gosh? A-are you okay? I'm sorry! I should've stayed watching!" Flowey worries over us. "We're okay, Flowey. Did you figure out how to solve the puzzle?" Leia asks calmly. Flowey nods, "H-here! I'll g-guide you! J-just, follow the pellets," He explains. More seeds, or pellets, float up, and go over the spikes. "Just go under those!" He says softly. He re-attaches himself to Leia's arm, and we go under his pellets. Sometimes he'll yell, "No, no, g-go left!" Once we make it to the other side, we give a sigh with relief. The next room is just a long hallway. "Ugh! What's up with these long hallways!" I complain jokingly. We walk cautiously down the hall, next to each other. I feel tempted to hold her hand, but don't. We continue down the hallway, silently. A large pillar stands at the end, dirty and eroded from age. 

The next room we have has a similar frog to the one we fought earlier. We go around it, ignoring it, and go into the room to the north silently. Candy sits in a bowl, which Flowey says, "I-it's probably p-poisonous, don't t-take it." We listen, leaving the room. We continue through the Ruins, the puzzles getting more and more dangerous as we go. Eventually, Flowey knows the way, and guides us. A few more monsters attack us, and we Spare them all, after choosing almost every option until we could. We didn't speak until we were alone, and didn't rest after the one time we fell asleep. Eventually we reach a dead tree, where the goat lady stands, pacing around. "Oh, children! You're here! I hadn't expected you to get here so soon. Please, follow me into my home," She greets us, glaring at Flowey. Leia holds his roots defensively. We walk up to the home, yet another chance to live or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending kinda skimming through the rest of the Ruins, it got fairly tedious and boring to write. I just wanted to use the first few rooms to explore the characters personalities. I made this chapter a lot longer, so I hope it's not too long...


	3. Home..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Leia end up in Toriel's house. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This'll be updated inconsistently, mainly because I publish as soon as I complete the chapter. I'll aim for once a week, maybe? I dunno, we'll see how this plays out! This is my first published fanfiction (or any form of writing) but I have many ideas. Maybe I'll write more? Time'll tell, anyways, into the chapter!
> 
> ~Jillian

The house seems nice enough. A clean exterior, and a warm, homey interior. But looks can be deceiving. "Children, go down the hall. A room will be waiting for you there. You may rest, I will cook us a meal," Toriel says happily. Leia and I go down to the hall, out of sight of the goat monster. "I wanna check this place out first," I whisper to Leia. She nods in agreement. We walk down the hall, passing the door she directed us to. The door next to it opens with a creak, making me cringe. I hope she didn't hear that. We go in silently, flipping on the light switch. It's a bedroom, seemingly Toriel's. A large bed sits in the corner, along with a desk in front of it. A bookshelf and a dresser stand across from us, and a bucket, or trash can, sits next to the desk. "Nothing too suspicious," Leia observes in a whisper. I nod. Flowey says nothing, staying silent. I flip through the notebook on the desk. It's full of bad puns, and a few diary entries. Most are about someone named Asgore. "Hey, Flowey, do you know who Asgore is?" I ask quietly. Flowey nods, "T-the king," He stutters out. I read through the passage out loud, "Asgore... her ex?" I question as I read. The passage tells about how awful Asgore is, taking the souls of children after the loss the kingdom took. Flowey nods. "T-toriel and A-asgore used to be married," He explains. Leia reads the passage as well. "The loss of the kingdom?" She questions softly. "T-two children, Chara and Asriel. Asriel was the heir to the throne, and Asgore and Toriel's child. C-chara was, well, a human who fell down, like you did. I- Asriel found them, and they became a-as close a-as siblings. O-one day, C-chara died, as d-did A-asriel," He stutters out, beginning to cry. "L-let's go, in case she finds us," Flowey suggests. I nod, and we walk out of the room. 

We continue down the hall, finding a room with a sign, saying 'Under Construction'. "Weird," I comment. Leia nods, but Flowey says, "W-we should g-go, y-you g-guys s-should g-get r-rest before we g-get outta here." I nod, and we go down to the first room. It's a small room, with one twin-sized bed in the corner. Toys surround the bed. I walk over to a box, opening it to find a bunch of kid's shoes. "Okay... that is creepy," I say, closing the dusty box. Above it is a picture of a yellow flower, the only color besides red and black in this room. "So, who gets the bed and who gets the floor?" Leia asks jokingly. "You can have the bed first. I'm waking you up in an hour and a half," I retort. She smiles, and lets Flowey off her arm, handing him to me. She jumps onto the bed, and I can hear the springs. I cringe at that. She flops over, and falls asleep. I sit down on the box, the only other surface other than the floor. I set my bag on the floor in front of me, digging through it with the arm Flowey isn't on. I find my phone, and some earbuds. I try again to get service, to contact anyone from above. No service down here. I sigh softly, to not wake up Leia. I plug in my headphones and listen to music for a while. I doze off, my earbuds falling off. 

When I wake up, Leia is standing above me. "Gonna wake me up in an hour and a half," She jokingly mocks me. "How long has it been?" I ask. "'Bout three hours," She says. "Did you turn off the light?" Leia questions. I shake my head. "Toriel must've c-came a-and turned it off," Flowey says. I nod. "So, what's the plan?" I whisper. "What about?" Leia asks. "Leaving this place. We need to get home," I say. "I dunno. First we have to get out of the Ruins," Leia states. "T-there's a d-door, d-downstairs. S-she guards it, doesn't let p-people pass. W-we'll h-have to leave w-when she's a-asleep," Flowey stutters. I nod. "So, tonight?" I ask. They both nod grimly. "First, let's see about food. See if we can stabilize a weapon, for defense," I start. "W-wait! A-a weapon?" Flowey says, shocked. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't kill anyone. Just for looks," I say. Leia chuckles. Flowey shakes his head but doesn't respond. "Flowey, do you know the conditions of the other places? Like, the weather?" I ask. "A-after t-this, t-there's Snowdin. It's cold. After t-that is Waterfall, it's humid and warm. After t-that is Hotland, it's hot," Flowey explains. I nod. "Then, for the sake of Snowdin, we should steal maybe a blanket or two," I say. Leia opens her phone, typing a list. "Okay, let's see if she has food," Leia says, heading for the door. I grab my bag before we walk out, to face the goat monster.

"Oh, children, you're awake!" Toriel announces as we walk into the living room. It's cozy, ironically. I still feel unsafe. Sharp fire tools sit in the corner. The fire is burning brightly. A large reading chair is near the fire, and a kitchen table sits at the edge of the room. The kitchen must be beyond here. I nod. "Good, come, sit, I have some pie for you," She says happily. I smile at Leia. We sit as Toriel goes to the kitchen. When she returns, she sets two plates of pie in front of us. "Thank you," I say. Leia repeats as well. Toriel smiles, and says, "I will be in my room. Shout if you need me," Toriel says, walking off down the hall. Once she's out of earshot, I whisper to Leia, "This escape plan, it almost seems too easy." She nods, eating the pie. I eat mine as well. "M-maybe s-she overheard u-us?" Flowey suggests timidly. "Maybe. I hope not," Leia answers. After we finish eating pies, almost all of our simple injuries, our cuts and bruises from falling, are healed. "M-monster food heals y-you," Flowey explains. I nod. "Before she wakes up, I'm gonna go see what I can find in the kitchen," I say. "I'll watch. I'll warn you when she's coming," Leia says. I walk into the kitchen, Flowey still on my arm. The pie is still on the table. "Will she notice..." I say my thoughts aloud. "N-notice what?" Flowey inquires. "If I take some of the pie? Since it heals us," I continue my thought. "Hopefully she'll be too preoccupied chasing us to notice," I say, cutting a piece with the small knife next to the pie. I wrap it up in a container under the table, and throw it into my bag. "T-the food s-should heal all y-your HP," Flowey says. "Sweet," I reply. I dig around her cutlery, looking for a knife. I finally find one, a small steak knife. I put it in my hoodie's pocket, out of sight. Hmm, anything else. "We got food, a weapon, anything else?" I think to myself. The fridge has nothing else in it, besides raw ingredients. No help. Nothing else seems useful in here. I walk back out to Leia. "I found a knife, and took some pie, for the road," I tell her. She nods, doing something on her phone. "Let's head back to the room," She says. We go, and lock the door behind us. "So she won't walk in again," Leia explains. I nod, sitting on the bag. "Let's see all we have," I say. Leia nods, emptying her backpack as I do the same. "Our phones, water bottles, some chips, the pie, a steak knife, and my jacket," Leia says. "We're unprepared for this," I state the obvious. "Duh. We weren't planning to fall. Just investigate," Leia replies. I take a blanket off the bed. "Okay, let's pack this back up, then see if there's anything else we can find. We leave at midnight," I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I finished this draft sanic speeds (I meme, a lot. Deal with it) so I posted it fast. This is all I've been writing over the weekend (excluding Friday), and not the manuscript the characters are from. More content for you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. It was fairly short, but I think next chapter may be longer. The lengths of the chapters will be inconsistent. I don't feel like making them consistent. They'll be however long is needed, be that 10K words or 3K words.
> 
> ~Jillian


	4. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Leia attempt to escape Toriel. But she doesn't want to let go of them so easily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. So, I write the notes before the chapter so as of now I have no clue what's gonna happen. I'm just disorganized like that. I hope my writing isn't too bad, I'm writing these fairly fast then posting them as soon as I finish. If any glaring details stick out, comment them and I'll fix it right away. Thanks <3
> 
> Also I made a Hamilton reference. I'm trash, don't judge. 
> 
> ~Jillian

When the clock strikes five before midnight, we begin to go over our items, whispering silent as mice. "Okay, we got everything. Let's go, before Toriel awakes," I say, nearly silent. We pull on our boots, our jackets, everything, flip the light off, and tiptoe silently out the house. We have one chance. We can't throw away our shot. I clutch the knife in my pocket so hard my knuckles turn white. We get to the stairs before the floorboards creak loudly, echoing through the silent home. I see, out of the corner of my eye before I descend the stairs, a light flick on. "Run!" I whisper-shout to Leia, who goes ahead of me. I run, skipping steps as we rush down the halls. "Children! Get back here!" Toriel bellows down after us. I see a flash of light go past me to the right. A fireball, hardly missing me. We continue running as Toriel continues yelling nonsense at us, along with throwing flaming-hot fireballs. "Children! You will die if you leave! I cannot, I will not, lose any more!" She yells. I feel Flowey quiver as a fireball whizzes past, hitting Leia's arm. I hear her curse ahead as she turns a corner. "Duck!" Flowey yells at me, and I do, hardly missing another fireball. "Children! Get back here!" The goat screeches, gaining on us quickly. For such a large monster, towering over my 5'5 stature, she's quick on her feet. I spare a glance behind me, the monster is hardly ten feet behind me and gaining fast. I roll as another fireball passes me, singing my hair. We finally reach a door! We're trapped, and we're gonna die. We are going to die to an evil, obsessive goat lady in a red nightgown and slippers. Why did I ever have to think that sentence?

I almost run into Leia as we try to open the door. "Y-you guys! I-I can open it from the other side!" Flowey says quickly. "Cover me," I say, kneeling to let Flowey off. Leia stands in front of me defensively as Flowey struggles to get off my arm. He finally does, burrowing under the door. When I turn around the world is black and white, my SOUL floating in front of me. Well shit. "Children! Stay here with me! I will protect you!" Toriel says before she attacks. Fireballs form, going after our SOULS. I hardly dodge the first, and narrowly miss the second. Leia barely escapes the ones going after her. I glance at her when the menu appears. "Spare?" I mouth to her. She shakes her head, not a good idea. "Act!" Leia whispers furiously to me. I nod, and press Act. I then press Talk, and say, "Toriel! We must go, to get to our home!" She huffs, shaking her head. "This CAN be your home!" She says. Another barrage of attacks comes after us and our SOULS. Hardly missing each one, I hit the edge of my SOUL on one, the purple hue darkening to a near-black. Leia gasps at the sight, almost getting hit herself. Our backs are to the door. Flowey needs to hurry up! We haven't much time. I look down to see HP hovering above my SOUL. 16/20. I have no clue what that means, but I'm assuming it's bad. I attempt to speak to the goat monster again, "Please! We have friends on the surface we have to return to!" She looks sympathetic for a moment, then shakes her head, wordlessly sending more attacks. Fireball after fireball, each turn going faster and faster until we have to dodge constantly. I begin to lose breath, I can't keep this up forever! Each time we plead, spare, nothing. Eventually, we give up on speaking, wordlessly picking 'Spare' until the attacks slow. They slow until they stop completely, Toriel falling to her knees in defeat. Our SOULS return to our bodies, and the world regains it's color. "Pathetic. I cannot save even a child from this world. Go, if you must. I will no longer stop you, though I will no longer protect you. This world, it's kill or be killed. You won't get anywhere sparing everyone," Toriel states in despair. She stands, brushing off her nightgown, walking away silently. I fall to the floor, and move away from the door right as Flowey opens it. "O-oh my god! A-are you guys alright?" He stutters. "Dani is missing some HP, whatever that is," Leia says, grasping her burnt arm. "O-oh no. W-we need to regain that before you leave! It's far more dangerous out there, t-trust me," Flowey says. "Well how do I go about doing that?" I ask, out of breath from the fight. "W-well, you can e-either eat some m-monster food, or it will naturally regain, about one point per hour or so, depending on how... Y-you know what, it'd b-be easier to just easier to eat food," Flowey explains. I nod, "What do we have?" I ask Leia as I dig through my bag. "Just that pie, but we should save that. It heals a lot, and will be more useful later on. I think we might have some monster candy that we can spilt," Leia says, continuing to dig through her backpack, pulling up a wrapped candy. She splits it, handing half to me. I eat it, and my more minor burns heal. My body's sore pain alleviates, and Leia's burns quickly heal as well. "I think we'll be good. But h-heed my warning, be p-prepared to run, and to run f-fast. V-very fast," Flowey warns. "From what?" I ask urgently. "The sentries who watch the Snowdin path. They'll on sight, a-and if not k-kill, take p-prisoner. In that c-case, you'd be far better d-dead," Flowey says. "So, basically, we run as fast as we can and pray we don't get caught?" Leia says, standing up and placing her backpack on her back. "P-pretty much. It's c-cold out there, so be prepared for it. Once you guys a-are ready, we can go," He says somberly. I nod, placing on my hoodie and zipping it up. Leia does the same. I slide my backpack on. "Let's be off. We have to run, as soon as we step out of the doors, right?" I inquire. "I t-think it'd be best, but j-just be sure t-that the first sentry doesn't catch you, and the second doesn't show up after. I-if you see a-anyone, run into the forest. I can navigate it, t-to an e-extent. Far enough for u-us to hide for a minute, to l-lose their i-interest," Flowey answers. We then step out of the door, into the beyond.

The first room is an empty, dark room. I can feel the cold of Snowdin ahead. I sigh, and prepare to run. Flowey goes onto Leia's arm, fastens himself tightly. Leia holds my other hand, and we walk out into the Snowdin path. 

Trees, taller than any I've seen above, surround us on either side. To trap us, I assume. Snow covers their dark branches, and the ground. The sky seems to be in perpetual twilight, masking the world in a beautiful light. A facade for the evil this world truly contains. As we walk, I hear something behind us. "There's someone here," I whisper, nearly silently. "Don't turn around," Leia says, "keep walking as if you didn't hear it. We'll veer off path in a second, to get away." I don't reply, but squeeze her hand to answer. We keep walking, and I hear a loud snap behind us. I don't turn, instead we begin to run into the forest, running faster than I ever have. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as we run. The person, or monster, is trailing us still. They're gaining on us too fast! "Turn! Now!" Flowey whisper-screams. We comply, turning farther into the dark forest. The once peaceful twilight sky is gone, covered by leafless trees. My breathing gets rapid and my heart pounds in my chest so loudly I can hear it. After a while, what was most likely only a few minutes, we stop hearing the person trailing us. We stop, for a moment, and suddenly the world goes black and white. "heh. seems you made a mistake, to fall down here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter was short but I wanted that cliffhanger, and I didn't want to drag it out any longer than needed. Next chapter will be longer, promise.
> 
> Oooh I did a cliffhanger! I'm sure it's obvious who it is, but it's still suspenseful, kinda sorta. 
> 
> ~Jillian


End file.
